dancecentralkinectgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Glitch (dancer)/@comment-6658771-20130223162823
Glitch and Lil T-Episode 3(On my new account!:)) -At Lil T and Taye's house(Their parents are gone so they snuck the guys over)- Glitch:This has gotten officially BORING! Mo:I...know(is tired) Lil T:(listening to music)I've been listening to this song over and over again!What's wrong with me?!? Glitch:If something was wrong with you then I.....actually,i WOULD still be dating you!(kisses her) Lil T:Good(hugs him) Taye:(rushes out)Ok everything's safely in the attic!Well,everything we care about that isn't a person!!! Mo:(snoring) Glitch\Lil T:(confused) Lil T:Taye,what are gossiping over this time?!? Taye:Don't you know?!?!? Lil T:(shakes her head) Taye:(sighs)Today is April the 1st!!!! Glitch:Sooo........? Taye:(sighs again)So,our cousin Michelle is coming!!! Lil T:(sighs,gets up and walks over to Taye)Taye,I don't understand why you don't like her.I thought you two were like best buds before i was born Taye:We were!But when you were born,i kept spending most of my time with you because,you know,you're my little sister!And i had to watch you a lot!But Michelle thought i didn't want to spend time with her anymore even though i did,but i had to stick with you all the time because we're sisters!And now she hates me!And she said,next time she sees me,she's going to get REVENGE on me!!!!AND YOU!!! Glitch:(whispers to T)I think she's overreacting! Taye:(glares at Glitch) Glitch:(sits down and looks away at Mo) Lil T:Well,I think Glitch is right!You're overreacting Taye!She can't be as bad as you think Michelle:(opens door and walks in like a movie star)Hey T!And Taye....(glares at Taye) Taye:(glares back at her) Lil T:(sighs and sits down beside Glitch) Glitch:(turns to her and mouths the words 'Dramabomb!') Lil T:(giggles)I'm gonna use the bathroom.Brb Glitch:K(takes out phone and starts texting) Mo:(sleeping silently facing away from everyone) Taye:(stomps off upstairs to her room) Michelle:(looks at Glitch)(in head)Oooh!He's cute!I bet he's Taye's boyfriend.I'd think he's too young,but she can't POSSIBLY be dating that thing!(looks at Mo)And,besides,I know she has a boyfriend........and stealing him would be perfect revenge on Taye and T!(smiles and goes into downstairs bathroom(T's upstairs)and puts on a bunch of make up to try to look cute for Glitch) Glitch:(on phone) Michelle:(comes out with perfectly brushed silky black hair and sits next to Glitch)Hi! Glitch:(puts phone up)Hi.I'm guessing you're Michelle? Michelle:Yup,and you are? Glitch:I'm Glitch Michelle:Nice to meet you Glitch:You too Michelle:So,what do you want to do? Glitch:I dunno Michelle:....well,what do you LIKE to do? Glitch:Dancing is what i do most of the time.It's my best talent Michelle:(doesn't like dancing)Oh,well,i do too! Glitch:Really? Michelle:Yeah!Totally!(getting a little annoyed talking about a subject she doesn't like) Glitch:Oh,that's cool(gets text and looks at it) Michelle:(in head)Ok this is kinda boring.Let''s kick it up a notch!(takes deep breath and pulls him down for a kiss) Glitch:(yelling)WHAT THE-?!? Lil T:(hears)Huh? Taye:(also hears and pulls T out of the bathroom while she was reapplying her make-up)Probably Michelle!I told you she was up to no good!COME ON!!!!! Lil T\Taye:(rush downstairs) Lil T:(gasps) Taye:(gets angry and goes and pulls Michelle off of him)WHAT THE HECK MICHLLE?!?WHY YOU BE KISSING ON LIL T'S MAN?!? Michelle:LIL T'S?!?!? Taye:YEAH!YOU BEST STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!(pushes Michelle out)DON"T COME BACK!!! Lil T:(rushes to Glitch)What happened? Glitch:(sits up)I was on my phone and she just pulled me down and started kissing me!!! Taye:I told she was going to try to get revenge on us T! Lil T:Well i'm glad you're ok Glitch!(hugs him) Mo:(snores) Glitch:Has anyone else noticed Mo's been asleep the whole time?!? -Thanks for reading!This is my brand new account,and don't call me -k anymore.Call me KitKat11.I don't know why but you guys kept calling me -k.I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE CALLED JUST K!WITH NO DASH!But i have a new account with a user name now.So call me by my user name.Thanks.Bye!-KitKat11